habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep talk:Wiki translation : French
Whistle While You Translate Images might not be such an issue - we can ask on the Wiki Trello again about asking Wikia for a shared image repository. If we can show that there are a few vibrant wikis for HabitRPG, it's more likely that this will go ahead. --Malkin (talk) 22:23, July 21, 2014 (UTC) That would be fantastic! Hann Solo (talk) 06:14, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I made a Trello board (mostly because it's easier for me to keep track of everything) for this translation, but I made it public, so feel free to use it! link Hann Solo (talk) 06:12, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Any idea where I could find the translation for the names of some of the rare items? e.g. Polar Bear Cub, Cerberus Pup, Veteran Wolf, ...? Hann Solo (talk) 05:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I feel like I'm maybe polluting the main article, so here is probably a better place for my lonely talk about the wiki translation : Just to be sure (and to avoid making mistakes :x) : the wiki translation is supposed to be in two parts, the first one will be "copy the entiere en-wiki to the fr-wiki", and the second one "translate all the things /o/". Am I right ? Oh, and concerning the template, should it be at the beginning, or the end of a translated article? And about pet's names, I think that if you want to match site and wiki you can use the translations done on Transifex. Sulfirh (talk) 09:31, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm translating the templates (since it's quite frustrating being stuck on some articles ^^') but I need an advice : what's the clever thing to do ? Translate the template's name in order to have a french version of it, or directly put it on the french wiki so it's fully operationnal when there are new things to translate ? Sulfirh (talk) 16:58, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Using the original name for Templates seems to be pretty efficient, since it just needs a quick content translation and works perfectly with newly transfered articles. Same thing concerning pictures (still not sure if it's the best idea, but at least it works quite well) Sulfirh (talk) 16:30, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Bonjour, Nouvelle traductrice (envie de donner un coup de main à ce projet), mais complètement paumée dans toutes les pages (pas très douée en informatique malheureusement, plus en français ^^) Quelqu'un pour me donner un coup de main? LaLouvarde (talk) 12:43, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey ;) J'ai répondu plus en détail à ton message sur mon mur, mais cette page est l'endroit idéal pour commencer. Bienvenue ici ! \o/ Sulfirh (talk) 14:02, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Page name has unneeded space? Sorry, for it's not my business, but I've just noticed that the page name is The_Keep_talk:Wiki_translation_:_French instead of The_Keep_talk:Wiki_translation:_French - so I just wanted to ask was the space before the colon added on purpose? WikiaSphinx (talk) 15:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC)